


Spitting Image

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Secret Child, teenage daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Spitting Image

One week. 

In one week, you and Spencer would finally meet your baby girl - little Rosalind Diana Reid. You were already unbelievably in love; you’d waited so long. After 10 years together, the two of you finally felt you were in the right place in your lives to bring a baby into the world. “Feeling okay?” Spencer asked, watching as you smiled down at your ever-expanding stomach. “Are we early?”

“No,” you smiled. “I just can’t wait to meet her, for real. Like, I feel like I know her a bit already, but she’s gonna grow up and be a real, little, whole person.” The Bureau had accepted you to work with the BAU at 25 years old. Spencer was 28 at the time and you’d immediately fallen for each other. For a few months, you kept your relationship a secret, but once you knew you were both in it for the long haul, you couldn’t help but tell everyone. Now, 10 years later, here you were - one week away from having your first baby.

Spencer came to sit at your side, smiling down softly as he placed his hand on your stomach. “Hi, Rosalind,” he whispered as he kissed your stomach. He’d already made a habit out of reading to her, so she’d become accustomed to his voice. When he said hello, she kicked, as if to say, ‘hey, when can I get out of here.’

You’d of course taken three months maternity leave, starting this week, but Spencer had also taken six weeks of paternity leave. There were those first few weeks that he couldn’t imagine missing. Plus, he said he wanted to let you sleep as often as he could. 

Suddenly, a ring came through on the landline, which you had but rarely ever used. “Who could that be?” you asked.

Spencer shrugged and got off the couch, reaching for the phone. “Hello? Yes, this is he.” Somebody had asked for him specifically. All of a sudden his face fell. A flash of confusion. And then recognition. “Umm…can I give you a call back?” Quickly, he jotted down a phone number and hung up the phone.

“Who was that?” Something was very wrong, but you couldn’t place what.

Your husband swallowed hard, looking down at your stomach, then at you, and once again back toward the phone in his hand. “Her name is Vera.”

“Who’s Vera?”

“She claims to be my daughter.”

—-

“Say what now?” If he truly thought it wasn’t a possibility, he would have outright denied it, but he wasn’t. He was sitting there in stunned silence. “You have a child I didn’t know about?”

“I didn’t know about,” he said, his eyes glazing over with tears. “But she told me who her mother is and it makes sense. I’ll have to check somehow, but…”

The tears that had formed started to fall as he realized that if this girl truly was his daughter, he’d missed out on the first 14 years of her life. As he cried, you listened as he told you of the one other relationship he’d had, with a woman two years younger than him when he was just 24. Her name was Ella Franklin and they’d had a six-month relationship during his first few years with the Bureau. She worked down the street from the Bureau so they’d run into each other frequently. “She always had an issue with me being away from home. It got to be too much and we called it off, but if this girl is mine, that means Ella was pregnant when we called it off and didn’t tell me.”

For a few moments, you both sat there in stunned silence. But you were brought out of it when the baby kicked. “Okay, we’ll handle this like we handle everything else,” you said. “You obviously need to know if this girl is yours, but how about we have this baby first, and then you can get together with her.”

“That sounds like a plan.” He bent down and cradled your stomach as he stared off into the distance. “I just can’t believe she wouldn’t have told me.” Had he seriously been denied 14 years with his daughter?

—-

Five days after the bombshell that was your husband’s possible other child, you went into labor, giving birth to a beautiful, 6 pound 11 ounce, 19 inch long baby girl, Rosalind Diana about nine hours after you were admitted to the hospital. She was everything you’d both always wanted and more. “She’s beautiful,” Spencer cried as the baby was placed in his arms. “She’s perfect.”

The first week home with Rosalind was hectic to say the least, but you were both managing - on very little sleep - but still, you worked it out. She’d been home 10 days now, and Spencer was more in love than he ever thought possible. “You okay?” you asked. He was leaning over the crib with a half-smile, as if he missed her. But she was lying right there.

“It’s just…I can’t imagine missing her growing up,” he started. “I know we’re both going to go back to work, but we’ll be able to have video of moments we’ve missed, but…”

As soon as he started speaking, you knew where he was going with this. “If this girl, Vera, is yours, then you missed out on everything.” You massaged his shoulders as he sighed. It was not the best time for all this, but with a newborn it would never be a good time. “Why don’t you call her and ask to meet up?”

Spencer glanced up at you before burying his head in your still-bloated stomach. “Are you sure?”

“If she is yours, you can’t miss out on anything else.”

“You’re not mad?”

“Of course not. If she is yours, this happened before we even knew each other. I’m just pissed for you that you were never told. I can’t imagine missing out on 14 years of my baby’s life.”

With a sigh, he stood up and kissed you on the forehead, stealing one more glance at your beautiful sleeping baby before he grabbed Vera’s phone number and made the call. “Hello?” You heard the strain in his voice. “Yes, Vera? This is Spencer. I was wondering if I could meet with you and your grandmother.” Out of nowhere, Rosalind started crying. “Yes, that’s my daughter. My wife is holding her. I’ll ask. I’ll see you in a few days.” 

When he got off the phone, he came back inside and immediately comforted Rosalind. She was definitely going to be a daddy’s girl. “So what did she say?” you asked.

“She’d like to see us both in a couple of days. Her grandmother is going to come with her,” he said, feeling far off in the world. You could tell he had no idea what to do with himself right now. “Will you come with me?”

Nodding, you placed Rosalind back in the crib and took a deep breath. “Absolutely.”

“Have I said I love you?” he asked with a smile. “Because I really love you.”

—-

Barely two weeks after having your own little bundle of joy, you and your husband were off to meet his possible teenage daughter. The moment you stepped into the cafe, Spencer looked at you. There was no doubt she was his daughter. She was the spitting image of him. They had the same eyes, same hair color and texture; she even had his nose and jawline. “Hi, Vera.” With a shy wave, reminiscent of her father, she handed over her birth certificate, which listed him as the father. 

Her grandmother stood up to shake hands with both of you. “I’m Ella’s mother. You remember me, Spencer?”

“I do,” he said softly. “What happened to her? Why didn’t she tell me?”

“After Vera born, Ella assumed that you’d be too busy to be involved in her life. I told her to tell you, that you seemed like a good guy who would’ve done the right thing by her, even if you didn’t end up together, but she refused,” Vera’s grandmother started. “She recently died in a car accident, so when Vera was placed in my custody, I decided she should meet her father.” 

Vera started to cry when Spencer turned toward her. “Hi, dad.”

Maybe it was your still wild hormones, but you started to cry when Spencer placed his arms around his daughter. “Hi, baby. I’m so sorry I wasn’t there.”

“That was mom’s choice,” she sobbed. “I don’t expect that you are your wife are going to want me around all the time. You don’t know me. But I was hoping we could at least get to know each other.” The hope in her eyes was devastating. You couldn’t imagine putting yourself out there to family and wondering whether or not they’d accept you. 

Careful to cradle Rosalind’s head in your arm, you reached out the other to place on Vera’s shoulder. “You’re family,” you said. “We would love to get to know you. This is your half-sister.”

Vera looked down at the sleeping infant in awe. “She’s beautiful. What’s her name?”

“Rosalind.”

“Hi, Rosalind.”

For the next few hours, the four of you (well, five including the two-week-old baby) sat in the cafe and spoke about Ella, what Vera had been doing for the last 14 years, Spencer’s job and how the two of you had met. The silences were filled with profuse apologies from Vera’s grandmother, who felt guilty about keeping Ella’s secret when she thought it was so wrong. “She’s my daughter.” She shrugged. “I had to respect her wished no matter how wrong I thought they were.”

“I understand,” Spencer said. “I just wish she would have told me.” He’d missed so much.

“The past is the past,” you said. “Maybe one of these days you could come by us for dinner? Both of you?”

“I’d like that,” Vera said. God, her eyes reminded you of Spencer’s.

Even after Rosalind was born, you were still carrying some wicked cravings, so you got up to grab a scone from the counter. Vera’s grandmother came to join you. “I hope you two can forgive me,” she said.

“You respected her wishes,” you replied. “I can understand that. Let’s just look forward. Spencer gets to try and make up for lost time, and I get another kid to dote on. At this point in the game, we were pretty sure we’d only have the one.”

As you grabbed your scone, you turned around to see father and daughter laughing over something, you weren’t sure what. There would be a DNA test in the near future, which was agreed on by everyone, but as you took in their matching smiles there was no doubt in your mind that Vera and Spencer were father and daughter.


End file.
